The Lioness & Her Cub
by hermoine snape
Summary: Minerva had always longed for a child of her own, but that dream never came true. Or will it after she meets Hermione and Jean Granger. She gets to know the single mother and form friendship. She grows to love Hermione as her own daughter. What happens to Hermione if something is to happen to Jean? Read and find out.
1. Meeting Jean and Hermione

Disclaimer: I own nothing all the rights belong to J.K. Rowling. I am not making any form of money from this fanfiction. I am only borrowing the character.

The Lioness

Her Cub

Chapter One:

Meeting Jean and Hermione

Minerva McGonagall had wanted a child since her early twenties. But when her husband died from a deadly spider bite a family became a distant dream. She continued to work as auror until she had received an owl from Hogwarts Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. She signed on as transfiguration professor and Gryffindor Head of House. She was grateful the change in her life.

As the years past Minerva grew to love teaching and saw her students as her children. She taught and watched them grow into wonderful witches and wizards. She was as happy as she could get and close to motherhood she would get in her life.

MM/HG

Hermione Granger sat in her living room her nose buried in a book, her bushy brown hair poked from around the edges of the thick book. She looked over the book when there was a knock at the front door.

"Hermione, did you not hear me when I told you to answer the door." Jean Granger was she walked through the living room. She had brown curly hair that was pulled back in a low ponytail. She had on her scrubs since she had just gotten off work at her dental practice.

"Sorry Mum I was reading and didn't hear you." Hermione told her as her mother answered the door.

Jean only shook her head and turned to the door. She pulled opened the door to find a slightly older woman. She had her long slightly graying hair pulled back in a tight bun. She was dressed in a deep green dress and pair of black boots.

"Mrs. Granger, I'm Minerva McGonagall and I'm here to speak with your daughter Hermione Granger." Minerva told the mother and pulled out a letter that was addressed to Hermione. "I'm here to tell you about a special school for your daughter."

Jean looked at the woman carefully and stepped aside and allowed Minerva to enter the house. Jean closed the door behind the woman. Minerva smiled at the young girls who was reading a thick book.

"Hermione, we have a guest. Please put away the book for now." Jean told her daughter.

Hermione marked her spot and sat the book down on the coffee table next to her. She smiled at the woman. "Hello.'

"Hello Miss Granger. I am Professor Minerva McGonagall. I'm here to discuss something with you and your mother. You have been invited to attend a very wonderful school." Minerva told the young girl and pulled out the invitation and sat down on the couch with Jean.

Hermione studied the envelope and turned it over and saw the strange seal. She cracked it and pulled out the letter. She read it out loud for her mother to hear.

"Dear Miss Granger,

I would like to inform you that you have been invited to join Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The school term will start on September 1. Please comply by July 31.

Congratulations,

Professor Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Mistress of Transfiguration

Head of Gryffindor House"

Hermione looked up from the letter and turned to the other paper that contained a supply list. She shook her head not believing what she had just read.

"Is this some kind of mean joke?" asked Hermione. "Are you calling me names too?"

"No, Miss Granger I am witch. Have you ever done anything that you can't explain?" asked Minerva the young girl, and she noticed how quiet her mother was the entire time.

"Well, I guess I have." Hermione told the woman. "Mum have I done anything strange?"

Jean nodded her head. "Yes, dear. I'm not really surprised that you are witch. I always knew that you were special, sweetheart. Do you remember that one time that you came home in tears because Tommy Cutter had made fun of your over bite?" Hermione nodded her head. "You made your teeth magically straight and shrank your teeth down to the size like everyone else's teeth."

"That's very advance magic." Minerva told them. "May I see?" She asked and Hermione smiled showing her bright smile. "Very nicely done. Now, if I may show you some transfiguration?"

"Yes, please." Hermione told the professor excitedly. "What is transfiguration?"

Minerva pulled out her wand and picked up tea cup from the coffee table. She waved her wand and turned it into a live mouse. She handed it to the young witch. Hermione held the mouse in her hand in awe.

"It's real! Magic is real!" said Hermione excitedly and handed it back over to the professor. She watched Minerva turn it back into a cup. "Wow, so I'm not the only one that's strange?"

"Hermione Jean Granger, how many times do I have to tell you! You are not strange or a freak." Jean told her daughter.

"Yes, Miss Granger, there is nothing wrong with you. You are witch and at Hogwarts you will learn to control your powers and learn spells. I have something for you to read before entering Hogwarts. It might help you understand things." Minerva told Hermione and pulled out a copy of Hogwarts A History.

"Thank you so much Professor! I love to read." Hermione said happily taking the book.

"I will be back here in a couple of weeks to take you shopping for your school supplies." Minerva told her future student. She looked around and asked, "Where is Mr. Granger?"

Jean sighed heavily, "We're divorced. John packed up his things and moved to the states. I haven't heard from him in nearly nine years. He wanted nothing to do with us. But we're better off aren't we Mia?" Hermione nodded her head in agreement.

"Alright, so I will see you two in next couple of weeks." Minerva told the ladies and Jean showed her the way to the door. "You'll love Hogwarts Hermione," and with that Minerva left the house.

Jean shut the door and ran over to her daughter and gave her a big hug. Hermione laughed and returned the hug. She couldn't believe that she was witch and that she was starting a new school.

"Maybe, we should read this book together." Jean pointed out to her daughter, and Hermione nodded in agreement.

MM/HG

Minerva tiredly entered her common room and sat down on the large couch. She kicked off her boots and summoned herself a glass of wine. She took a sip and smiled slightly at the memory of Hermione's excitement. She had to admit to herself that was one of the easiest muggle-born visits. She was so pleased that Jean was so understanding. It was hard to find a muggle-born parent to be understandable of their child's magical abilities. It made her job so much easier.

She couldn't wait to see what Hermione could do during her years at Hogwarts. Hermione would have her ossicles as a muggle-born. Minerva couldn't help but notice how bright the young witch was, and she was excited for the school year to begin. Minerva finished up her wine and turned in for the night.

MM/HG

Please leave me a review. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter.


	2. Concerns

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

Chapter Two

Concerns

Jean sat at the kitchen table with a pen and piece of paper along with a calculator. She was figuring out the monthly budget. She growled at the bills that sat before her. She put the pen down and rubbed her head as she felt headache start to form. She didn't want to tell Hermione that they could not afford to send her to Hogwarts. She had no way of getting hold of Professor McGonagall. Just then, an owl pecked at the window.

"How odd?" said Jean as she walked over to the window and let the bird inside the kitchen.

The owl flew into the house and landed on the back of the table chair. It stuck it's leg out of Jean to take the note. She slowly removed the note from the owl.

"Can you stay for a moment? I would like to send a note if possible." Jean told the bird, even if it was silly talking to the bird. She was shocked when the owl hooted back at her.

Jean sat down at the table and opened the letter. She smiled slightly. It was from Professor McGonagall. She finally figured out how to send a message to the teacher. She would have to get an owl so she could stay in touch with Hermione.

_Mrs. Granger, _

_I will be by this afternoon to take you and your daughter shopping. If this time is not good for you please send a note with Ginger. As you have figured out this our way of writing and sending letters. I hope you have a wonderful day. _

_M. McGonagall_

Jean grabbed a piece of paper and wrote the professor a note with a few questions that she was concerned about. She prayed that she could afford to send her daughter. She carefully tied the letter to Ginger's leg and watched the owl leave through the window.

"What was that Mum?" asked Hermione as she entered the kitchen.

Jean smiled, "I'll have to get an owl so we can write to each other while you're at school."

"Oh, wow cool." Hermione said with excitement, and she fixed herself a bowl of cereal and sat down at the table with her mother.

MM/HG

Minerva sat at her desk reading over some changes in lesson plans for the upcoming year when Ginger flew through the open window. The owl landed on her desk and stuck out her leg. Minerva removed the letter and sat back in her chair.

_Dear Professor, _

_I want to thank you for being so kind and explaining a few things to me. As you know I am single mother and at times the money budget can be rather hard. I want to know about the school cost and if there are payment plans. How do I pay for it? I don't won't to hurt my daughter's bright future. Please can you help me in this area?_

_I read the book that you gave Hermione and it was very interesting and held a lot of facts, but this world is new to us and we will be so out of place. Please help me understand this new world my daughter will be living in. _

_Thank you for your help, _

_Jean _

_Ps. Today is fine for shopping._

Minerva was stunned at the letter. She had never had a letter asking to understand the wizarding world. She smiled at the letter. Hermione truly had a wonderful mother that wanted to understand her daughter. She frowned slightly but shook off the pain that always be there.

Minerva got up from her desk and walked over to her book case. She sat down several books. She flicked her wand and made copies about Gringotts the Wizard Bank and about the history of the wizarding race. She placed a weightless charm on the books and tied it to Ginger's leg.

"Please take these to Jean Granger." Minerva told her owl. The owl hooted and flew out the open window. "I hope this helps. I'll have to talk to Albus about a payment plan for Miss Granger," and she left her office for the headmaster's office.

MM/HG

Albus Dumbledore sat behind his desk reading over the school funds. He had a long white hair and beard, fare wrinkled complexion, twinkling blue eyes, slightly crooked nose. He was tall man and wore blue robes with stars on them.

"Enter." Albus called from his desk, and door opened and he smile, "Come in Minerva. Ginger newts?" He asked and Minerva happily took one and sat down at the desk. "What brings you here?"

"I received a letter from Jean Granger. She's one of our new muggle-born's mother. She wants to know about the price for Hogwarts and about payment plan."

Albus sat back in thought and picked up a cookie. He had never come across a muggle that wanted information. He only dealt with parents that were happy to learn that their child could learn to control their magic nothing more.

"Well, this mother is-

"Is what Albus? Mrs. Granger only wants best for her only child, and she is a single mother about send her only daughter to place that she has never seen and expects strangers to care for Hermione. She's concerned. I would be too. I'm surprised I haven't asked myself these questions Albus. We need to find a better way of telling our muggle-born families about the wizarding world."

Albus sighed heavily and nodded his head. He drew up a payment plan for Jean Granger. He sat back in thought. He knew his deputy headmistress was correct. They did need a new way to inform the muggle-borns about the wizarding world.

"Please let me know if Mrs. Granger as anymore concerns and we'll see if we can come up with a new information forms for our muggle-born students." Albus told her.

Minerva nodded and left the headmaster's office with the paper in hand. She smiled as she made her way to the gates. It was time to meet with the two Granger ladies for shopping. She had to admit to herself she was excited about Hermione getting her wand.

MM/HG

Please hit the button and leave me a great review.

AN: I thought I would bring up the idea of a single mother sending her only child away. I've even noticed that the muggle-born parents are so quickly to just let their children go to a faraway place with total strangers. Not knowing nothing about anything. So, I thought I would let that voice be known.


	3. Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

Chapter Three

Diagon Alley

Jean smiled at the books that she had received from Professor McGonagall. She could learn more about the wizarding world. She only wished she thought about it sooner, because they were going shopping and had no time to read the books. She shook her head and went to answer the door when there was knock. She quickly opened the door and smiled at the woman.

"Professor, please come in. I want to thank you for the books. I look forward to reading them." Jean said as Minerva walked into the house. "I want to understand the wizarding world, and I know Hermione does too."

"You're welcome. I'm surprised I haven't had these types of questions over my years as a teacher. The parents are just happy with a reason behind their children strange behavior that they except and throw their children into a new world. I have brought this up with the Headmaster. We are going to come up with a new information packet." Jean nodded in approval. "Are we ready to go?" asked Minerva when Hermione entered the living room.

Jean grabbed her purse and nodded her head. She locked up the house and walked over to the car. She stopped when she noticed that Minerva and Hermione stood at the door of the house. Jean walked back over to the witches wait quietly.

Minerva looked around at the neighbor knew that the front door would not be wise to just vanish from sight. She wanted her newest student to experience some magically form of travel. She let Hermione lead them to small backyard that fenced off from the surrounding neighbors. Minerva smiled and nodded in in approval.

"Now, we are going to travel to a place called The Leaky Cauldron." Minerva explained to the women. "I have here," she pulled out a book, "a portkey. A portkey is a way of traveling with more than one witch or wizard. You grab onto it and do not let go." The professor explained and they grabbed onto the book. "One two three," and they vanished from sight.

MM/HG

The three ladies appeared in front of an old looking bar. Minerva opened the door and they entered the slightly crowded place. Hermione jumped when she saw the flames turn green and a red head boy stepped out of it followed by several more people. Minerva explained it was the floo network and other form of traveling through fireplaces. Hermione looked around in awe.

Professor McGonagall touched her shoulder and told them to follow her. They followed the elderly witch to the back of the pub. They stopped at a brick wall and Minerva pulled out her wand and tapped the bricks. The wall magically moved aside showing whole another world.

Jean took Hermione's hand and they walked through the brick wall followed by Minerva who said, "Welcome to Diagon Alley."

Jean and Hermione were in awe of the largeness of the area. The place was packed with a number of shops and large bank down the end of the street towered over the stores. The streets were packed with witches and wizards shopping with their children.

"First stop Gringotts Bank." Minerva told them leading them to the large building. "Now, the wizarding bank is run by goblins. They are smart but don't anger one. Show them respect with a curt nod." She explained as they enter the large bank.

Hermione grabbed onto her mother's hand not too sure about the strange creatures. Minerva walked up to the goblin and inclined her head respectable.

"Professor McGonagall, welcome back to Gringotts. What can I do for you today?"

"Good afternoon Sharpclaw. I have a new muggle-born witch that will need an account opened. Then funds transferred over into wizarding money." Minerva told the banker.

Sharpclaw looked over at the bushy haired girl and nodded his head. He got down from his high seat and got the papers together for a new account. He returned to his seat. He filled out the paperwork and had Jean and Hermione sign their names before handing over the key.

Minerva pulled out a small pouch and whispered to the goblin, who nodded and took the pouch and had a higher up goblin take it to a high security vault.

"Sorry Hogwarts matter. Surely you understand." Minerva told them with a slight smile. "Now here is a pamphlet to tell you about the spending money here. Jean if you want to add to the account you can. They can exchange the muggle money easily."

Jean nodded and stepped forward and inclined her head. "Hi, I want to put 700.00 in Hermione Granger's account. Then is there a way to have a magical withdrawal from my muggle account to here once a month?"

Sharpclaw studied the woman and nodded his head. He quickly set up the information and Jean signed the paperwork. He exchanged some muggle money into wizarding money for Hermione's school supplies.

Hermione tugged slightly on Professor's green robes. Minerva turned her head and Hermione motioned for her to lower her head for her to whisper in the elderly witch's ear.

"Yes, Miss Granger, what is it?" asked Minerva gently.

"Mum, can't afford to put that much in the account. Don't tell her but I know how much our bills are. If she does that, she won't be able to pay for rent this month."

Minerva looked over a Jean slightly worried about this new information. She nodded her head to the girl. "Don't worry wee one I'll help her out. Somethings can be rather expensive."

"Thank you, Professor, I'll pay you back somehow." Hermione told her serouisly.

Minerva patted Hermione's hand gently, "Just do well in school dear that will be payment enough."

Minerva walked up to Jean and whispered in her ear. She placed her hand over Jean's hand before handing over 700. Minerva pulled out a pouch from her robes and handed the goblin over the 700 of her own money.

"Professor McGonagall, you don't have to do this. I can do this. I don't expect handouts."

Minerva smiled gently at the single mother. "You can pay me back when you can. I'll keep track of all purses and write down the amounts. You can pay me back installments."

Jean smiled gently at the woman in front of her. "Thank you, Professor."

Minerva nodded her head. She leaned forward and whispered, "Call me Minnie. We might as well me on first name bases. I'll keep you up to date on your daughter is doing in school." She pulled out a letter from the headmaster. "This is what Professor Dumbledore came up with as payment a month."

Jean took the parchment and unfolded it. She scanned carefully. She noticed the low payment of 275.00 month. She turned and looked at Minerva in shock. She knew that type of school was never that low.

"Can the school afford this Minnie? I know this isn't the regular price. I know that boarding schools are expensive."

Minerva motioned for them to start towards the doors. "We have a special fund that will help out if need be. This is what you can afford. We want Hermione to learn how to control her magic." Jean nodded her head in agreement. "Then let's not worry about it anymore. Now, we're ready for the shopping." Professor McGonagall and they exited the bank. "First let's get you fitted for your school robes. They will be done by the time we finish our shopping."

The ladies nodded and went to the robe's shop. Hermione quickly got fitted for school robes that would magically grow with her body. Minerva told Jean it was costly but worth the money spent then having to pay for new robes each year. Minerva told Madame Mulkin to put it on her account. The seamstress nodded and put it on the professor's account. They picked up Hermione potions kit and Minerva pointed out a few extras that might come in handy. They got the school books and Jean picked up a few books for her learn more about the wizarding world. Then the last stop for supplies was Hermione's wand.

The trio enter Ollivander's Wand Shop. Hermione looked around in awe at all the wands. She jumped when a man with short white hair, pale completion and sliver eyes, dressed in black robes walked up to the counter.

"Good afternoon Professor McGonagall. You have a new muggle-born student, I see. Yes, more muggle-born witches and wizards are coming out of the woodwork." The wandmaker said looking for a wand.

"Is that a bad thing sir?" asked Hermione.

Mr. Ollivander shook his head, "Not at all. Merlin himself was a halfblooded wizard." He handed Hermione a wand, "Well, give it a wave." He quickly took it away when the vase shattered. "Don't worry happens all the time." He handed her another wand.

Mr. Ollivander studied the young witch in thought. She was very tricky customer. He could expect great things from the young girl. He shook his head took the wand from her small hand. He couldn't help but notice the disappointment in her bright brown eyes. The wandmaker walked to the back of the store, and he dug through some old wands and came back with a dusty box. He blew off the dust, and he slowly opened the lid.

"Miss Granger, the wand chooses the witch. This is one of my first wands. Very powerful indeed. A twelve-inch, rare elven wood with a lion heartstring, let's give this one a try. Great for transfiguration and charms." Mr. Ollivander handed the carefully crafted wand.

Hermione took the wand from the old wizard. The wand shot out sparks from the end the wand. Hermione smiled when she finally found her wand.

"Bravo Miss Granger." The wandmaker said, "It takes strong witch to weld the power of a lion heartstring core. We should expect great things from young lady."

Jean paid for the wand with a smile. She thanked the wandmaker and apologized for taking up so much of his time. The trio left the shop. Mr. Ollivander watched the ladies leave the shop with a twinkle in his sliver eyes.

They picked up Hermione's uniforms from the robe's shop. They stopped at the Three Broomsticks for a drink. Minerva explained the types of drinks on the menu after they sat down at table. Jean and Hermione ordered a butterbeer.

Minerva ordered her a cup of ginger newt tea. She sat back and took a sip of the hot liquid. She let a small smile cross her face. She didn't know what it was about this small family that she enjoyed so much. She was drawn to Hermione, and it was in protective grandmotherly instinct. She would send letters to Jean and keep her up to date on her daughter's schooling. She would personally like to get to know Jean much better.

After their drinks they returned to the Granger's home. Minerva said her goodbyes and she returned back to Hogwarts. She couldn't wait to see what Hermione Granger would do at Hogwarts.

MM/HG

Please hit the button and tell me what you think about chapter 3. The next chapter will be Hogwarts!


	4. Hogwarts

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

Chapter Four

Hogwarts

Jean and Hermione weaved their way through the busy station until they reached the brick wall between platforms 9 and 10. The ladies looked around when they saw boy with messy black hair, round glasses, bright green eyes with a lighting bolt scar on his forehead.

"Now, if I remember correctly you go through this brick wall." Petunia Dursely told her nephew.

"Ok Aunt Petunia. I'll write you and Dudley each week. I promise." Harry Potter told his loving aunt.

Petunia smiled at her sister's son and pulled him into a tight hug. She saw Harry as a second son that she never had. She had promised her sister that if something should happen to her that she would love Harry as her own. Petunia made good on that promise after she left her now ex-husband Vernon once she learned of him abusing her son and nephew.

"We're going to miss you. I love you and have a safe year." Petunia told Harry.

Harry kissed his aunt and ran through the barrier. Hermione watched in awe as the boy vanished leaving the woman alone. The blonde head lady nodded at them with a slight smile. Hermione smiled and turned to her mother. She said bye to her mother. She kissed her on the cheek and hugged her. Hermione took a deep breath and ran through the brick wall and vanished to King's Cross Station.

Hermione looked at the large red steam engine in awe. She pushed her trolley

"Hi, let me help you load your trunk onto the train." Harry told her.

Hermione turned and saw the messy hair boy that she had seen earlier. "Oh, thank you. I'm Hermione Granger." She said holding out her hand.

"Harry Potter. It's nice to meet you Hermione. Do you want to sit with me on the train? I don't know anyone."

Hermione smiled at the boy next to her and nodded her head. They boarded the train together and found a seat in the back. They settled in for the long ride to Hogwarts.

MM/HG

Harry ordered several sweets off of the trolley and he happily shared them with Hermione. She told him about Professor McGonagall coming to the house and telling her that she was witch. She took them shopping for her school supplies.

Harry told her that he was living with his Aunt Petunia and cousin Dudley, who was going the local public school. Hermione already knew about Harry's parents' deaths from the information being several of the books she gotten from the store. She didn't care about his fame. She wanted to get know Harry, and not The Boy Who Lived.

The couple's nice chatter was interrupted with a boy with flaming red hair, fare freckle skin, brown eyes. He wore slightly worn clothes that were little too big for him. He flopped down across from Harry.

"I'm Ron Weasely. Who are you?" asked Ron as he eyed the candy.

"This is my new friend Hermione Granger, and I'm Harry Potter." Harry said motioning to Hermione.

"Are you really Harry Potter? Do you really have the scar?" asked Ron excitedly about meeting the world's most famous wizard.

Harry raised his brow at Ron's excitement remembering what his aunt had told him about people only wanting to be his friend because of his fame. He could tell that red head was only after his fame to make him popular at school.

"Yes, I am really Harry Potter. I only reason why I have the scar is because Voldemort killed my parents and tried to kill me." Harry told Ron. "It's something that I don't brag about. I just want to be Harry. I hate being labeled. It's stupid. So, let me go ahead and tell you if you just want to be friends with me because of my fame then I suggest you leave now."

Ron sneered, rose to feet and took a chocolate frog before leaving the compartment. Hermione got up and shut sliding glass door and sat back down on her seat and smiled.

"Well, said Harry. I don't care about your fame. I much rather like to get to know you for you." Hermione told her new friend and Harry smiled at thought about getting to know the witch.

The couple spent the rest of the train ride getting to know each other. They found out that they had quite a bit in common. They laughed and told jokes. Until then door opened again only to find Neville Longbottom's frog with a quick summoning charm. The slightly chubby boy smiled and sat down with couple and got to know them. The trio had the start of a budding friendship.

MM/HG

Hermione happily informed Neville and Harry about the enchanted ceiling as they entered the Great Hall of Hogwarts. Harry looked up in awe at the starry sky along with floating candles that lite the large hall.

"That's really cool Mione." Harry said shorting her name into the nickname.

"Why did you call me Mione?" she whispered as they stood in line waiting to be sorted into their houses.

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. Hermione is a great name, but it's quite long to say all the time."

Hermione chuckled and nodded her head. "I like it, but only you and Neville can call me that unless they are friends." She said just as her name was called to take a seat on the three-legged stool.

Professor McGonagall placed the large sorting hat on Hermione's head. She let go of the hat and waited to see what house the bright witch would be in for her seven years. She hoped it was going to be in her own house of Gryffindor.

"_Ah, yes a bright mind you have there. You would do well in Ravenclaw. You have so many traits of a Gryffindor." _The shorting hat told her inside her head.

"_I would like to be in a house where I can truly prove myself." _Hermione told the hat.

"_So, with that the house of you is _GRYFFINDOR!" yelled the hat.

Minerva smiled slightly as she removed the hat. She watched the bright witch hurry over to the Gryffindor table. She gave her newest lion a nod and returned to the sorting.

Harry hurried over to his new friend and sat down next to bushy haired witch. They sat a watched and clapped for the other students that were sorted into different houses. Harry groaned when Ron Weasely sat down across from him. He truly didn't want to be friends with the redhead boy that was going to thorn in his side. He smiled at Neville, who sat next to him as they waited for the Headmaster to speak before the feast to begin.

Headmaster Dumbledore stood up at the podium and looked out at all the old and new students his blue eyes twinkled behind his half moon shaped glasses. He lifted his hands and the students got quiet.

"Welcome to Hogwarts! I have some first start term announcements before we begin our feast." Dumbledore said to the students and went to explaining to the first years that the Forbidden Forest is strictly forbidden to all students. The third corridor was out of bounds. "Now, tuck into a wonderful feast!" and he sat down at the high table with rest of the professors.

Minerva couldn't wait for the first day of classes. She had to admit to herself that she hadn't been this excited for the year to begin in a very long time. She couldn't wait to see what Miss Granger had in store for her seven years at Hogwarts.

Meanwhile back at the Gryffindor table Hermione, Harry and Neville ate and slowly got to know each other more forming a good friendship basis.

"Didn't your mum teach you table manners?" asked Hermione as she tried to ignore Ron Weasely's table educate.

The feast ended and the perfects showed the new students to their towers for the night, (Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin).

MM/HG

Please leave me great little message and tell me what you think about this new story.


	5. Struggles

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

Chapter Five

Struggles

Minerva rose early with excitement to teach the first year's transfiguration. She entered her small kitchen just off of the sitting room. She tied her night robe around her waist and poured herself a black cup of coffee. She sat went into the sitting room and sat down on the couch. She needed to wake herself up before entering the great hall for breakfast. She didn't want to snap a at student because she didn't have a good cup of coffee in her system.

She picked up the picture that sat on the side table and smiled gently at the old photo. She ran her fingers down black and white picture. It was her late husband dressed in his auror uniform. He had short black hair and brown eyes. He was tall with aboard muscular frame.

"I miss you Charles. I'll see you again one day." Minerva told the picture and sat it down on the table and she drank her coffee and got ready for her first day of teaching of the year.

MM/HG

Hermione stretched and threw back the covers and got out of bed. She grabbed her robes and quickly got dressed. She made up her bed and put her bookbag on it. She put her books inside along with a couple muggle pens, ink well and several quills. She looked around and shook her head at her sleeping roommates. She threw her bag over her shoulder and made her way to the common room to meet Harry and Neville.

Hermione smiled when she saw the boys sitting on the couch laughing at book that sat in Harry's lap. They looked up and smiled at the witch. Harry closed the book and sat it down on the table. He rose from the couch and threw his bag over his shoulder. Neville followed and the trio exited the Gryffindor common room leaving the rest to sleep.

The trio slowly made their way down the hall stopping to look at the many moving paintings. They decided to take their time getting to the great hall for breakfast. They wanted time to look at the school and get use to the large castle and its surroundings. They reached the entrance hall laughing talking about the paintings.

Minerva sat at the high table with Professor March Flick. She turned her head when she heard several students enter the hall. She smiled slightly at the trio as they took a seat at the Gryffindor table. She turned to attention back to the small charms' professor.

"Ah, so that's Miss Granger. The girl you were telling about Minerva?" asked the tiny wizard. He was extremely short, with black hair with a slightly round body with a slightly squeaky voice.

"Yes, I can't wait to see what she can do. The wand that she holds is very powerful. She's very bright. I can't wait to see what she can do." Minerva told him as she began to fix her plate of food.

Meanwhile at the Gryffindor table Hermione pulled out her transfiguration book. She flipped to the end of chapter one. She began to read over the review questions. She pulled out her notebook and muggle pen. She began to work on the questions. She had read chapter one last night.

Harry turned his head to see what his friend was working on. He smiled fondly and turned to Neville and started up a light conversation about the different sports from the muggle world versus the wizarding world both learning a lot about each other.

"I prefer to do gymnastics." Hermione said between questions. "I took it at my old school. I got good at a couple flips."

"That's cool Mione. You'll have to show us some time." Harry said as more students started filing into the great hall for breakfast.

Before breakfast ended Professor, McGonagall walked around handing the Gryffindor first years their class timetables. She stopped at Hermione handed her timetable with a slight nod. The small witch smiled slightly and looked at her classes. She couldn't wait to get started to learn. She had read first couple of chapters of each of her books before coming to Hogwarts. Her mother had informed her that reading two chapters head was good nothing more.

Hermione frowned slightly at the thought of her mother. She missed her and hope that she was doing ok without her.

"Mione, are you ok?" asked Neville as he stood up to leave the great hall.

Hermione shook herself slightly from her thoughts. "Oh, yea Neville I'm fine. I'm just thinking about my mum. It's just been us for a long time. And now she's by herself." She explained grabbing her bag timetable.

"Yea, it's a big change for us all." Harry pointed out throwing his bag over his shoulder. "But it will get easier. This is only our first day."

Hermione nodded her head in agreement, but that didn't stop her from worrying about her mother. Harry put his arm around Hermione's shoulders and the trio exited the great hall.

MM/HG

Jean sat the kitchen table surrounded by bills. She picked up the power bill and saw a large red stamp on it that read FINAL NOTICE. She was late again on the power. She sat the bill down and picked up the phone bill. She growled at it. They had shut off the phone last night. She didn't want Hermione know that things were really bad at the moment. She had been laid off from work. She had been called into her boss's office six weeks ago. She had been looking for work ever since.

"What am I going to do?" cried Jean. She put her head on the table and broke down into tears. She looked up when there was a tap on the window. "Ginger?" She stood up and let the owl inside the house.

The owl hooted and landed on the back of chair. Ginger held out her leg for Jean to take the letter. She smiled at took the letter and sat down at the table pushing the bills aside.

Jean turned the letter over and saw a green seal with the McGonagall seal. She quickly cracked it and unfolded the letter. She smiled at what it said.

_Jean, _

_I'm so excited I can't contain myself. Hermione was sorted into Gryffindor! She's a cub. You know I'm the head of Gryffindor house so keeping you up to date will be easier. I'm so ready to see what Hermione can do. She is really bright young witch. I will keep you updated. _

_Jean please if you need anything please let me know. I will help if I can. _

_Sincerely, _

_Minnie_

Jean smiled at thought of Hermione being in Gryffindor. She hoped that she made friends and didn't study too hard. She folded up the letter and turned her head. She had more pressing matters to attend to at the moment. She would write back soon. Once she had the moment.

"Time to find another job." Jean said to the owl. "Wish me luck. I'll write soon you can go. I'll see you soon Ginger." The owl hooted and flew out the window.

Jean closed the window and left the house in search for a job. She had stack of bills to pay for and she hated handouts. She was grateful that it was just her in the house at the moment. The power bill would go down a long with the water bill. She would be able to pay for things once she found a job.

MM/HG

Hermione flopped down on the couch in the Gryffindor common room. She was exhausted from a long day of classes. She smiled remembering her favorite classes were Transfiguration, Charms and Potions.

"I'm so tired!" said Harry flopping down beside Hermione. "This place is huge! Then the classes are all over the place."

"All the stairs! Professor Snape is so terrifying!" said Neville as he sat down in the armchair near the fireplace.

"Professor Flick is so cute having to stand on all those books." Hermione said with a laugh. "I wonder if he has ever fallen off of them."

The boys looked at each other and began to laugh at the thought of the tiny professor falling off the large stacks of books.

"Let's take a walk before dinner." Harry suggested. "We haven't seen the grounds yet." Hermione and Neville both nodded in agreement.

"Then after dinner we can start on some of our homework." Hermione said.

"Really, Mione homework." Harry whined. "Well, I guess it's better than it piling up on us." He said after thinking about all the other three classes they had tomorrow.

"Exactly. Then we can worry about the others tomorrow, and we won't get behind in our studies. We will have more free time to hang out and do other fun things." Hermione said with a bright smile. She had always done her homework early so she would be free to do other things.

MM/HG

The trio walked around the Black Lake when they saw the large octopus jump from the black water. They stopped and watched in awe of the large creature. They continued to their walk until it was dinner time. They made their way to the great hall.

MM/HG

Jean sat down on the couch with a heavy sigh. She kicked off her shoes and shook her head. She had a job offer but the pay wasn't great. She took it anyway. She needed the money.

"Great I'm a waitress at The Dancing Beaver Night Club." Jean said to the empty living room. She started tomorrow night. "Oh, well it's better then not having a job." She got up to start supper.

MM/HG

I hope you liked the new chapter.


	6. Apprentice Offer

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

Chapter Six

Apprentice Offer

Jean sighed heavily walked up to the large man that sat at one of the many tables. She carried several shots of tequila. She bent over slightly and sat the drinks down on the table just as the beefy man slapped her butt.

"Thank you sexy." The man said handing her a shot. "Drink is on me baby." He said looking Jean over.

She had hair pulled up exposing her pretty neck. She wore a tight shirt that showed off too much cleave, pair of too short shorts with high heeled boots. She had her makeup dark and had a pair of large hooped earrings.

"Thanks Vernon." Jean said taking the shot and threw it back downing it in one go. "Wow, that's strong. Thanks. You let me know if you need anything else." She walked away leaving the man to watch the ladies dance on stage.

Jean sat the tray down on the bar and leaned against it. She took a sip of her water to down the taste of liquor from her mouth. "That's terrible. So how long has Vernon Dursley been coming here? I don't know if I can handle another slap on the ass." She told Windy the bartender.

Windy looked over at the large man and shivered. "He owns half the bar. He's here a lot. You might as well get us to it."

Jean groaned at the thought. "Wonderful." She walked back over to Vernon with several more shots.

"Sit down Jean and have a couple of drinks with me." Vernon.

"I can't. I have others that need drinks." Jean said removing his hand from her waist. "How about rain check on the drinks."

Vernon held up the shot glass. "I'll hold you to that Jean. A rain check," and he threw back the shot. He watched the waitress walk away swinging her hips as she walked away from him.

Vernon leaned forward and stuffed several bills in dancer's thong. He chuckled and gave the girl some money for a strip dance. He liked to watch and sometimes touch the dancers. They got paid well for it.

The bar had finally closed and Jean had cleaned up the tables. She slowly made her way to the car. She was exhausted she dug through her purse for her keys. She dropped her keys on the ground. She growled and picked them up unaware that Vernon was watching her from his parked car. She got into her car and drove off home. Vernon went home. He would see the new girl later.

MM/HG

Jean entered her house. She quickly locked the door went to the bathroom for a hot shower. She always felt so nasty after work from the drunken men. She felt cheep and at times used. But she had to pay for Hermione's school.

After a nice hot shower and changed into a pair of night clothes she made her way to the living room. She down with a cup of coffee and smiled and picked up the latest letter from Hermione and one from Minerva.

Jean opened the letter from Hermione first.

_Dear Mom, _

_I hope everything is going ok. I miss you more every day. But I'm loving Hogwarts. The castle is so big. I have gotten lost more then once. Classes are going really well. I love Professor McGonagall's class. She's teaching us all different ways to transfigure items. I love potion's class. Professor Snape is a very hard professor to please. He can be mean at times, but potions can become dangerous. Then there's charms! The teacher is so short he has to stand on books! _

_I can't wait to come home and see you over Christmas break! I'm wondering if my friend Harry can come over for some of the holiday? So, you can meet him. He is such a nice guy. He is so fun to hang out with. We met on the train. _

_I'll write you soon! Love you, _

_Hermione _

Jean took a sip of her coffee and picked up the letter from Minerva. She cracked the McGonagall seal sat back and smiled.

_Jean, _

_Hermione is doing wonderfully in all her classes. She is at the top of her class followed by Mr. Potter. They study together so they both doing really well. Hermione has such a talent in transfiguration. If she keeps this up, I will consider her to start apprenticeship with me starting her second year of school this will allow me to teach her more advanced transfiguration. Then by the time she graduates she will have her Masters in Transfiguration. I'm so thrilled because it has been years since have seen this potential. _

_I hope everything is going well and you are not working too hard. Please remember to have some time yourself as well. You do no one any good sick. I will talk to you soon. _

_Your friend, _

_Minnie _

Jean sat the letter down and walked down the hall to her bedroom for several hours of sleep. She would write them back before she left for work.

MM/HG

Vernon sat on a nearby bench not far from Jean's house. He grabbed a small pair of binoculars and smirked when he saw her through the living room window. He took in the shape of her body. He felt himself harden at the sight of her. He groaned he wanted to touch her body. He quickly put the binoculars away before anyone saw him and picked up his newspaper that sat beside him. He had a while before work. he would see her tonight at the bar.

MM/HG

Minerva sat behind her desk grading papers when there was a slight knock on her door. She looked up and saw Hermione standing in her doorway. Professor McGonagall motioned for her first year to enter her office. Hermione took a deep breath and entered the nicely decorated office.

She looked around the room. It was decorated in scarlet red and browns with cherry wooden future. Hermione saw a nice roaring fire in the fireplace. She walked over and saw a picture of handsome man in a uniform.

"My husband Charles." Minerva said motioning to the chair in front of her desk. "He died many years ago. Please have a seat. I want to discuss something with you Miss Granger."

"Did I do something wrong Professor?" asked Hermione as she sat down in the large over stuffed chair.

Minerva shook her head. "No dear, on the contrary you have been doing wonderfully in all your classes. I called you here to talk to you about an apprenticeship with me. If you wish to do so we will start this in your second year. You can earn your Transfiguration Mastership. You would be as qualified as I am."

Hermione looked at her head of house in awe. She closed her mouth that was slightly open. She nodded her head with a bright smile. "Yes, I would love to learn more from you!"

"You don't need time to think this over?" asked Minerva.

"Oh, no ma'am. I love this class. Can you teach me how to transform into animal?" asked Hermione.

Minerva chuckled slightly, "It's called animgus. I can teach you. But I won't do that until your third year. So, I will talk to the Headmaster and he can have the papers drawn up and your mother and you can sign them."

Hermione smiled, "Thank you! I won't let you down. I promise! Oh, I can't wait to tell Harry!" She said and quickly left the office.

Minerva chuckled and began to draw up the paperwork for the headmaster. She knew that it would take a couple of months to go through the proper channels. She wanted Hermione to start at the being of her second year.

MM/HG

Hermione entered the Gryffindor common room, and she found her two friends, Harry and Neville. They were playing a game of exploding snaps. She down on the couch and watched the boys play.

"That was fast. What did McGonagall want?" asked Harry.

"Professor McGonagall offered me an apprenticeship starting next school year."

Neville's eyes widen in shock. "Really? Oh, wow, that's amazing Mione. It's rare to happen. Did you take it?"

Ron sneered and butt in rudely, "Of course she took it. Hermione's a bookworm and a teacher's pet. Even Snape likes her and he doesn't like anyone."

"Shut up Ron." Harry snapped, "You're lucky your passing by the skin of your teeth." He turned back to his friend, "Did you take it? You're amazing in that class."

Hermione nodded happily. "Yes, I'm so excited!"

Harry chuckled and they started a new game of exploding snaps.

MM/HG

Minerva sat down in front of the Headmaster. She handed him the paperwork forms for Hermione. Albus took the papers and read over them a twinkle in his blue eyes brightened. He looked over his halfmoon shaped glasses and smiled.

"So, you're taking Miss Granger on as you apprentice. You are wise to take her before anyone else snags her up." Albus told his deputy headmistress.

"Albus she's not a fish. But yes, I do want to teach her everything I know. She is so smart. She sucks up the lessons like a sponge."

"Then Minerva, I shall sign these and send them on there way." The Headmaster said, and signed the papers. He sent them off his phoenix Fawkes.

"Thank you Albus." Minerva said and happily left the headmaster's office.

MM/HG

I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. I'm sorry it took me so long to post. I had some writers block. Please leave me a review and tell me what you think.


	7. Small Changes

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

Chapter Seven:

Small Changes

Minerva sat at her desk in her office. She flipped through the pages of apprentice uniforms for Hermione and, she shook her head at the newest design they weren't classy enough. She knew that Jean couldn't afford them so she planned to get them for her young apprentice. Minerva stopped at the picture and smiled.

The uniform was deep navy with long sleeves finely cut with gold and scarlet trim around the hem of the robes. The robes themselves flared out at the bottom slightly.

Minerva folded the page down at the top to mark the page. She flipped to the apprentice insignia for transfiguration. The insignia button had was gold with a wand shooting sparks. She would have to place a special order for the McGonagall coat of arms to be worn next to the apprentice button.

Minerva filled out the order form and sent a magical copy of the McGonagall coat of arms. The family seal had two lions on the top of shield with a gold crown in the middle of the yellowed striped shield.

Minerva picked up a picture of her late husband of them sitting on park bench. She ran her fingers over the photo. "Charles, I have finally found that piece that's been missing. Hermione fills that missing void of no children. She reminds me of myself when I was younger. Sometime I wonder what life would have been like if you haven't had died so soon." She said the picture and she sat it down on her desk.

"Asking Charles for advice again Minerva." Albus said as he walked into the office causing the transfiguration professor to jump.

"Merlin Albus! Don't do that!" snapped Minerva with her hand over her heart trying to steady her heart beat. "What can I do for you?"

Albus walked into the office and sat down in the overstuffed armchair. He sat the forms down that he had sent off to be filled out. "The papers are ready for Mrs. Granger and Miss Granger signatures. The school board was pleased that Hogwarts is having apprentice this year. It has been a very long time since we had one. At lest well over twenty years. I could like to congratulate you for choosing Miss Granger she will do wonderfully."

Minerva smiled and nodded her head. "Yes, Hermione will do wonderfully. I'm about to order her robes. I know they will take awhile to be made. I'm having them made in Paris. They do make the best robes. I would love my girl to be finely dressed."

Albus chuckled. "I can't decide who is more excited about this. You or Miss Granger."

Minerva's cheeks turned slightly red and she swatted at the elderly man before her. "Oh, be quiet. Now, out you go. I have to place this order."

Albus's blue eyes twinkled at his deputy headmistress and he left her office humming to himself.

MM/HG

Jean slipped into a short black skirt and pulled her deep red low-cut top over her head. She pulled it down to make it lay flat on her. She sighed at the image before her. She pushed her breasts up more to show more just above the hem of the tight shirt. She applied her makeup dark and lined her eyes with black eyeliner. She put on blood red lipstick. She sat down on her bed and put on pair of high heeled shoes. She laced them to wrap around her calves.

"Sometimes I feel so cheap." Jean said to herself as she grabbed her purse and left for work.

MM/HG

Jean pulled up at the Dancing Beaver. The parking lot was empty except for the workers cars. She got out and entered the dance club. She clocked in with her time card and walked over to the bar and saw Windy setting up.

"Hi Windy." Jean said as she sat down at the bar and grabbed the tray of clean sliver wear and napkins. "How are things going today?"

"Oh, there going really good." Windy said as she stocked the small fruit tray for the bar. "I finally start my online classes for nursing school after the first of the year. They finally had an opening."

Jean smiled at the young bartender. Windy had long black hair to her shoulders with slightly black skin tone, brown eyes, full lips and tall and lean body.

"I'm so glad for you. I know you've been waiting for a spot." Jean said rolling the sliver wear in the napkins. "Hermione's coming home for the holidays. I can't wait to see her. I haven't seen her since she started school."

Windy smiled at the mother. "Oh, how wonderful. I know your excited. Have you told her you work here? It wouldn't be so bad if Vernon Dursley didn't grab everyone."

"He gives me such an uneasy feeling whenever I see him." Jean said and Windy nodded her head in agreement. "Did Hank find a bus boy yet?"

Windy pointed to man who was taking the chairs off the tables and sliding them under tables. Jean turned her head a looked at the man that was near the dance stage. He had short sandy blonde hair, blue green eyes with a tin mouth. He had a few scars on his face and was slightly tall and thin.

"What's his name?" asked Jean.

"It's a strange name. Remus Lupin."

Jean studied the man and let a small smile cross her face. She stood up and walked over to the tables and placed the rolled sliver wear down on the tables. Windy shook her head and stock the glasses at the bar. She looked back and smiled at Jean. She had turned into a good friend over her time at the bar.

Remus sighed heavily as fixed the chairs at the tables. He breathed in and smelt a jasmine in the room. He looked around and saw waitress placing sliver wear on the tables. He walked over and took several of the napkins from her.

"Here let me help you set the tables." He said with a smile. Jean smiled and nodded her head. "I'm Remus Lupin."

"Jean Granger. it's nice to meet you Remus. It's going to get busy soon. So, let me warn you to be on your toes."

"Thanks for the advice." He said and helped set the tables.

Jean finished setting the tables and smiled at the new bus boy. Remus nodded his head and went back to the kitchen area. She walked over to the bar where she saw Windy with a knowing smirk on her face.

"Windy Stenhouse, what's with that smirk?" asked Jean.

"You know what it means! I haven't seen you blush like that ever!" Windy leaned forward and whispered, "You want to do the man."

"Windy! I don't even know him. Besides I have twelve-year-old daughter. I work in a strip bar. No. it's not happening." Windy laughed threw her friend a wink before she walked away from the bar.

The evening worn on and Jean worked the tables and handed out drinks. Remus stood at the swinging door of the kitchen watching the woman work. He couldn't understand why a woman like her would be working in a strip bar. She seemed well educated and friendly. He knew it wasn't his place to judge. He watched her carefully to make sure no man put their hands on her inappropriately.

Jean walked over to the bar and picked up her glass of water and stood next to Remus. "So, what do you think about the bar?"

Remus looked around the crowded the room and women dancing swinging from the poles. He shrugged his shoulders. "It's all right. Why are you working here of all places?"

Jean took a sip of her water and sat it down on the side of the bar. "My daughter was excepted to a very good boarding school and I have to pay for it. This place I can pay for her schooling and pay the bills. It's just the two of us so I have to bring in money somehow. You're up." Jean said motioning to the empty table. "I better go over to Vernon. That man gives me the creeps." She walked over to the large man.

Remus grabbed the large tub and sat I down on the table. He placed the dishes and shot glasses in the tub. He watched Jean interact with Vernon. He growled slightly when he was a beefy hand touch her leg.

'_Where did that come from? I just met her and I'm already feeling protective over her.'_ Remus thought to himself. _'Just claim down Moony. You need this job.'_ Remus carried the tub to the back into the kitchen.

Jean sat down with Vernon. She knew that she owed him a rain check on shots. She knew it would be better to go head and get it over with tonight then to drag it on for a long time.

"This is for you." Vernon said sticking some money down between her breasts. "There can always be more later." He ran his hand up her leg.

Jean stopped Vernon's hand before it went up her skirt. "I said I would have a couple of drinks because I did say I would. But I am not a whore." She said hotly. She threw back the shot and rose to her feet. "Thank you for the drinks, but I have to get back to work."

"I wasn't calling you a whore Jean. I happen to like you very much. You're very pretty bird."

Jean shook her head and walked away from the man, and quickly entered the bathroom and locked the door. She ran her shaky hands down her face. She took several deep breathes.

"Jean are you, all right?" She heard Windy ask from behind the closed door.

Jean opened the door and saw her friend concerned eyes. Jean nodded her head. "Yea I'm fine Windy. I need to get back out there."

Remus watched Jean and did his job at the same time. He kept a close eye on Vernon. He shook his head at the man grabbing the dancers. The man made him sick to his stomach.

The bar finally closed down for the night. Remus cleaned off the last table just as he saw Jean grab her purse. He walked over to her and helped her put on her jacket.

"Let me walk you to your car. You really shouldn't be out there alone." Remus said offering her his arm.

"Thank you, Remus that's very kind of you." She said taking his arm. Windy winked at the couple as they walked by her.

The couple walked out of the back door of the bar. Remus listened carefully for the noises around them and looked around the area. He saw out of the corner of his eye Vernon, who was sitting in his car watching them.

Jean unlocked her door and Remus opened the door for her. He smiled at the woman as she got into the car. He shut the door while keeping an eye on the large man in the car. He knew that he couldn't do anything but keep an eye on him. He would keep a very close eye on the large man. Remus watched Jean drive away and walked around the corner. He pulled out his wand from his pocket and was gone with a crack.

Vernon pulled out of the parking lot and stayed several cars away from Jean. He stopped a couple of houses down and watched the woman enter her house for the night. He turned and grabbed several snacks from his car back seat and waited to watch her.

MM/HG

Hermione sat on the couch reading a large transfiguration training guide she had gotten from the library. Harry sat down next to his friend. He gently took the book from her hands. He smiled at the young witch.

"I just got a letter from Aunt Petunia and she told me that it would be ok to spend New Years eve until the new school year starts with you. But she wants to spend the first part of the holiday with me." Harry explained.

Hermione smiled and threw her arms around Harry's neck. "Oh, that's great. Because that's what mom said in her letter this morning! This is going to be so much fun. We can throw a small party."

"I'm ready to see Dudley. He's like my brother. We've always been close." Harry said. "I'm just glad I have someone to go home to this holiday." Hermione nodded her head in agreement.

"I'm going to get packed. We leave tomorrow morning." Hermione said happily and she went up to the girl's dorms to pack.

Harry sat back on the couch and thought about his best friend. Hermione was smart, funny and fun to be around. She was pretty and she was a big help to him during their study time in the library. Harry shook his head when he started to think of her as more then a friend.

"We just getting to know each other. Maybe I'll ask her out later. It's still early in our friendship to worry about that type of stuff." Harry said and went up stairs to pack.

MM/HG

Hit the button and tell me what you think about the new chapter.


	8. Holidays Part I

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

Chapter Eight

The Holidays

Part I

Petunia stood near platform nine with her son Dudley as they waited for Harry to arrive through the magical barrier from Platform 9 and 3/4. She turned her head and chuckled at the son's excitement. She was very please to see that he had lost weight through his workouts with school. Dudley was no longer the fat boy but he had slimmed down greatly that formed to slim muscular frame, brown hair and had grown in height. She was extremely pleased with his grades as well.

"Mum, when's Harry going to get here? I miss him!" said Dudley bouncing on his feet.

Petunia chuckled. She tucked a brown strain of hair behind her ear. "He will be here soon. Just wait and watch the brick wall."

Jean stood near the couple and heard their conversation. She walked over closer to them. "Are you waiting for the Hogwarts Express too?" She whispered to the woman.

"Yes. We are waiting for my nephew Harry." Petunia told the woman. "Petunia Evans." She said holding out her hand.

"Jean Granger. it's nice to meet you. My daughter just had her first semester at Hogwarts. She wants her best friend Harry Potter to come and visit over the break."

Petunia laughed, "Oh, it's a small world. I'm Harry's aunt. So, you must be Hermione's mother?"

Jean nodded her head with a laugh, "Yes, I am." She dug through her purse and pulled out a notepad and a pen. She wrote down the house number. "Here's my number. I'm home during the days. I work nights."

Petunia took the paper with a smile and stuck it in her purse. "Thank you. I know Harry will want to call your daughter during the break."

She smiled when she saw a white snow owl sitting on top of large trunk. She saw Harry. He stopped and smiled when he saw his aunt and cousin. Petunia pulled the young man into a tight hug.

Hermione ran through the barrier and stopped in front of her mother. Jean pulled her daughter into a tight hug. Hermione pulled back and wrapped her arm around Harry's shoulders.

"Mum, this is my best friend Harry Potter. Harry this my mom Jean Granger."

Harry smiled and shook Jean's hand. "It's very nice to meet you Mrs. Granger." He turned, "Hermione, this is my Aunt Petunia and my cousin Dudley."

Petunia shook Hermione's hand, "It's nice to meet you. I want to thank you for being Harry's friend. Not for what is but for who he is."

Hermione smiled and pulled Harry into a one-armed hug. "No problem. He's not hard one to like. I'll see you one New Years!" The friends hugged and the families went their different ways.

MM/HG

Jean pulled the car into the driveway, and Hermione got her heavy trunk out of the car while Jean unlocked the front door. Hermione pulled her trunk inside the house and she smiled at the decorations that where in the living-room.

The fireplace was decorated with two stockings that hung. The tree sat in the corner in front of the window. The room was light with candles and smelled of cinnamon. The presents were under the finely decorated tree.

"Mom it's wonderful!" said Hermione she turned to her trunk and pulled out several presents that she had ordered through a magazine. "This year is going to be great. We can stay up late and watch movies!"

Jean looked at her watch. "Oh, sweetheart, I have to get ready for work. I had to get a new job and I work nights."

Hermione's smile fell. "Oh, what's the new job?"

"I'm a waitress at a night bar." Jean said. "I don't like it very much, but my coworkers are nice. I'm going to invite Windy over so you can meet her. She's turned into a good friend. She's finally starting nursing school this coming up year." She kissed her daughter on the forehead. "I love you. I need to get a shower."

Hermione flopped down onto the couch and flipped on the television. She had planned on telling her about her first term at Hogwarts. She flipped through the channels until she found Doctor Who. She quickly went to the kitchen and fixed her some juice. She came back and sat down on the couch and got caught up on her favorite television show.

Jean entered the living-room with her hair curled, makeup on slightly darker with deep red lipstick. She wore a slightly low- cut tank top that tied in the back. She wore tight fitting jeans with knee high black high heels. She put her hooped ear-rings in her ears.

"Oh, mom you look great. But I don't like that low- cut top it shows off too much of your girls." Hermione said motioning to her own chest.

Jean sighed heavily, "I know dear. I don't like the low cutting tops either. But it helps with the tips at the bar. Besides if things go too far with a customer Greg the bouncer will throw them out of the bar."

"Oh, ok. But I still don't like it." Hermione told her but she knew that they needed the money.

"There are frozen pizzas in the freezer and plenty of snacks. Please keep the door locked. I love you." Jean told her daughter. She kissed her forehead and left the house for work.

MM/HG

"Jean, I thought you were off tonight?" said Windy as she cleaned off the bar with a wet rag.

"Yea, I know. Suzanne called in sick. I had to come in. I'm off tomorrow and Sunday." Jean told her friend as she stuck her purse behind the bar in the small locker.

"Oh, that's a bummer." Windy said causing Jean to nod her head in agreement.

"I want you to come over and visit while Hermione's home. I would love for you to meet her." Windy smiled and nodded her head.

MM/HG

Harry flopped down on Dudley's bed after getting settled in his room across the hall. He grabbed golden snitch from his pocket, and he let it go and flew across the room. He told his cousin about quidditch and making the Gryffindor team as a seeker.

"Oh, wow that's so cool!" said Dudley.

"Yea, a boy from Slytherin house took my friend Neville's remembrall and wouldn't give it back. This was on the first day of flying classes on the brooms." Harry explained and caught the snitch. "Professor McGonagall saw me catch it. First years never make their house teams. I'm youngest seeker in a century. McGonagall said I remind her of dad when I play."

"Oh, cool Harry. Uncle James must have been a great seeker." Dudley said in awe.

Harry looked sadly at the snitch and wished that his parents could see him play. He sighed and shook his head at least Voldemort was no more and never coming back. He touched the lighting bolt scar on his forehead. He really missed his parents during Christmas and his birthday.

"Well, let me tell you about Hermione!" said Harry with bright green eyes. "She's the bright witch of the class. She crazy smart and funny. She helps me with my classes. She's going to be a transfiguration apprentice starting in our second year."

"What's an apprentice?" asked Dudley as he played on his computer.

"Oh, it has something with extra classes and McGonagall is going to teach her everything she knows! Then once she graduates, she'll be a Transfiguration Master."

Petunia stood in the hallway putting away towels and let a soft smile cross her face. She was happy that Harry had friends and that he was doing so well in his classes. She was pleased that Hermione was such a great friend. She stuck her head into the bedroom and told them dinner would be ready in an hour, and she went downstairs to the kitchen.

MM/HG

Remus ran into the bar. He had nearly overslept and he couldn't afford to be late. He was grateful that the bar owner let him off the nights of the full moon, but he had to come into the work the next night no matter how tired he was. He agreed with the terms. He prayed no-one would find out about his furry side.

"Remus here let me help you out." Jean said chuckling at the man as he stormed into the bar. "Did you over sleep?" She asked running her fingers through his sandy blonde hair.

Remus closed his eyes at the feel of her fingers on his scalp. He slowly lowered his head until his nose was near Jean's neck and could smell jasmine body spray on her skin. He sighed in contentment.

Windy leaned against the bar with smile on her face. Remus wasn't her type but maybe he was Jean's type. She nodded her head to herself. She would play matchmaker. Her friend needed a man in her life.

Jean slowly lowered her hands and Remus opened his eyes. She gasped slightly at the sight of the amber in his blue green eyes. She reached around his neck and fixed his collar of his shirt to lay flat. She ignored the eye color change. She tried to remember what book had mentioned amber eyes. She shook it off. She would have to look it up when she got home. But she knew that he was wizard. He had to be.

"There. Now you're ready for work." said Jean stepping back.

"Thanks Jean. You've saved him from being chewed out." Remus said with a smile and helped her set the tables up for the night. "I hear your daughter is back from school."

Jean nodded with a smile. "Oh, yes. I'm so happy that's she home. But I know I upset her when I told her I had to come into work. I had the night off but I'm filling in."

Remus patted Jean's arm. "She'll understand."

She nodded and got back to work hoping that Vernon did not show up tonight. She was in no mood for his remarks and leg touching. She could do nothing about it but grin and bear it until he left.

HG/MM

Minerva entered quiet small cottage. It was only two bedrooms, living room, kitchen and small dining room. They had bought the small cottage after her and Charles had gotten married. It was perfect for two newlyweds. She thought about selling it but it had memories of their life together. Even if it had only been for three short years. They were happy ones.

Minerva sat down on the couch with a heavy sigh. She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on top of her knees. She wondered what it would have been like to be mother with children running around and now grandchildren would be in the house. She brushed away several fallen tears. The holidays were always hard on her.

"Oh, Charles I miss you." Minerva whispered and let the tears fall down her cheeks. She let the loneliness sink in for a little while.

HG/MM

Hermione looked at the mostly eaten pizza that sat on the coffee table. She sighed heavily wondering what to do next. She had been away for several months. It felt strange and a little out of place. She got up from the couch and went to her bedroom and dug through her school trunk. She smiled when she found a small rut sack that Professor McGonagall had given her before she left for the holidays. She returned to the living room.

Hermione made a fire in the small fireplace. She let it catch a good flame. She opened the sack and grabbed a pinch of floo power and called out, "Minerva McGonagall."

MM/HG

Minerva looked up and saw Hermione's head in the fireplace. She dried her tears. She quickly got up and sat down on her knees to her future apprentice.

"Hermione are you all right dear?" asked Minerva worriedly.

"Oh no, I'm not in trouble. Mom had to work tonight. I was trying to decide if I should floo you or not. She had to get a new job. I don't like where she's working at."

"Move aside and I'll come over and we can talk. Besides I have the papers you need to sign." Minerva told her. Hermione moved and Minerva stepped through the flames appearing in Hermione's living room.

Minerva and Hermione sat down on the couch. Minerva summoned two cups of tea and she poured them as she waited for Hermione to talk to her.

"Now, what new job has your mother taken on?" asked Minerva handing Hermione her cup of tea.

"It's at the Dancing Beaver." Hermione told the old witch. "It's a bar. My mom is working at a bar! Just so I can go to Hogwarts."

Minerva sat back in thought. "Dear, she needed the job. She'll quit the job as soon as she finds another one. She's doing this for you to go school."

"I don't like her working there." Hermione said strongly. "She can find a better job."

"Hermione, please listen to me. Don't think less of your mother just because she's working in a bar. She wants what's best for you. Just be supportive." Minerva told the young witch.

She personally didn't like Jean working at a bar either. She knew that things must been hard at the moment. She would support her friend.

"Do you want me to stay with you until your mother comes home?" asked Minerva and Hermione nodded her head. "I'll talk to her tomorrow about you coming over to my house while she's at work then you won't be alone. Jean can pick you up after work."

Hermione yawned and nodded her head in agreement. "Ok. It sounds great. Its late and I'm going to lay down here on the couch."

Minerva moved to an empty armchair and let Hermione stretch out on the couch. She got up and covered Hermione up and ran her fingers through her curl brown hair.

"Everything will better in the morning." Minerva told her and waved her wand and the living room was cleaned up from Hermione's dinner.

Minerva sat the permission forms down on the coffee table. She tucked in with a muggle romance novel. The only thing that could be heard was the ticking of the clock on the mantle.

MM/HG

Remus stood against the bar as he waited for a large group of friends leave the bar. He watched Jean and made sure that the men didn't get too touchy and to let Greg know about the behavior.

Jean turned her head and smiled at Remus. She saw a wolfish grin cross his face. She turned back and took the men's different orders. She walked over to the bar. Remus walked over to the large two tables. The smell of lavender lingered in the area.

The night went on quickly with large parties which made the night go by quickly for everyone. Jean was grateful that Vernon didn't show his fat face at the bar. Greg locked the door once the last customer had a cab called.

Jean sat down at the table and emptied her pockets full of bills and change. She counted her large amount in tips. She smiled slightly. It had been a busy night and lot of tips meant she had enough to treat Hermione while she was home.

She got up and helped Remus cleaned up the tables. She normally helped so they could leave out of the bar together.

Windy smiled as she cleaned up the bar. She threw a wink at the couple. She laughed when Jean stuck her tongue out at her. They continued to clean up from the night events.

"I'll see you Monday night Windy. Please stay safe." Jean told her friend.

"Oh, don't worry Greg will walk me out. You guys go on. I'll lock up tonight." Windy told Jean and Remus.

Jean nodded and Remus helped her into her jacket. "Thank you, Remus."

"You're welcome." Remus said as he put on his own jacket. "See you later Greg. Make sure Windy's safe."

"On top of it, mate." Greg told him and Remus nodded his head. Greg was a large black man with large muscular frame and bold head. He wore a black tight shirt and a pair of deep blue jeans. The couple exited the bar.

MM/HG

Remus took Jean's arm into his own as he led her to her car. She saw him looking around the parking lot and wondered what he was looking for the dark. She noticed that his eyes had amber glow to them in the dark.

They stopped at Jean's car and she lifted her hand and cradled Remus's cheek. "Your eyes are so unique. I love looking at them." said Jean blushing.

"You are a wonderful woman. I would love to get to know away from the bar."

"Are you asking me out on a date Remus?" asked Jean with a faint smile.

He ran his hand over his neck. "Yea, if you would like to go?"

"I'd love to go out. It's been years. But does it bother you that I have 12-year-old daughter." Jean explained.

Remus shook his head. "No, I don't mind at all. I would like to meet her within time."

Jean smiled at that reply. "So, what night are thinking?"

"I know you have plans with your daughter. So, how does next Sunday night at seven?"

Jean smiled, "Next Sunday is great. I'll see you on Monday. Good night Remus. Thanks for walking me out."

Remus opened Jean's door, and she got into the car. He stepped back and watched her drive away. He saw Vernon parked in the lot. He stepped around the corner and pulled out his wand and made himself invisible. He walked over to the car and sat down on top of the trunk.

Vernon didn't notice the shift in the car. He drove off following Jean down the road. Remus wondered were the fat bloke was going. He turned his head and saw that Vernon was following Jean home. Remus growled at the idea. Vernon rolled the car to a stop. Remus got off the back of car carefully not to alert the large man and he stood watched Vernon.

Vernon grabbed pair of binoculars. He watched Jean exit the car and enter her house. He grabbed a large drink and large bowl of chicken and settled in for a night of watching his angel.

Remus leaned against light post. He got ready for a long night or day watching the beefy man stock a lovely lady. He needed to make sure that Jean was safe.

"_We need to make sure our mate stays safe from Vernon."_ Moony thought as he guarded Jean's house for as long as Vernon was there. Jean was going to be safe.

MM/HG

Hit the button tell me what you think about the new chapter, and let me a shout out!


	9. Holidays Part II

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

Chapter 9

The Holidays

Part II

Jean tiredly entered the house and she saw Hermione asleep on the couch. She turned her head and saw Minerva sleep with a book on her chest. She sighed heavily and sat down on the small loveseat and removed her high heeled boots and walked to her bedroom for a quick shower before waking Minerva.

Minerva opened her eyes when she heard water running knowing that Jean was home and in shower. She got up and entered the kitchen to make some tea.

Minerva sat down to two cups on the table. She poured the tea into the kettle and sat it down on table just as Jean entered the kitchen wearing her bathrobe and a twist towel on her wet hair.

"Thank you, Minnie." Jean said as she sat down at the table.

Minerva waved her wand and summoned the paperwork and it landed neatly on table. She sat down across from the young woman. She poured two cups of tea. She sat a cup down in front of Jean.

"Hermione floo called me earlier." Minerva said and raised her hand when Jean opened her mouth. She closed it. "I'm glad she did dear. I know she is very smart, but she still too young to stay alone at night. So, I would like for Hermione to floo over to my house at nights that you have to work, and you can pick her up after work the next day."

"Minnie, I can't impose on your holiday. You teach her and see her each day. You need your break too." Jean said in protest. "I'll just hire a sitter."

"Jean, I'm offering to help you. Besides this will allow me to get to know Hermione better before she beings her apprenticeship. Besides it just me at the cabin. Please let me help you."

Jean lowered her cup and sat it down on the table. "Very well, Hermione can stay with you while I'm at work, and I'll pick her up around nine in the mornings. Is that alright? So, I can get a shower and some sleep."

"Of course, dear. That will work out just fine." Minerva said. "I'll take my leave and let you get some sleep. I'll just leave these forms here with you to sign. Hermione can show you how to use the floo."

"Thank you so much Minnie." Jean said and walked Minerva to the living room. Minerva threw a pinch of floo powder into the fireplace and was gone in swirl of green flames.

Jean fixed the blanket over Hermione's body. She leaned over kissed her daughter on the cheek. She exited the living room and entered her bedroom for a couple of hours of sleep.

MM/HG

Remus shook his head when saw Vernon had fallen asleep. He bit back the chuckle when saw a police officer pull up and got out of his car. He watched back in amusement as the officer questioned the beefy man.

"Why are you here Mr. Dursley?" asked the officer after reading the ID. He looked inside the car and saw the state of it. It had was covered in trash and spotted the binoculars. "Are you spying on someone Mr. Dursley?"

"Of course, not sir." Vernon said trying to get out to leave the officer.

"I'll let you go with a warning, but if I catch you here again, I will take you in for questioning. Now leave." He said handing Vernon back his id.

Vernon sighed and left the neighborhood. The officer looked around and got into his car. He drove down the road checking out the area. He could have to take on more patrols in this area. He didn't like the Vernon character.

Remus yawned and was gone with slight pop. He was exhausted after a long night at the bar and then watch over Jean and keeping her safe. He found someone he truly liked. He hoped things would work out. He would take his time and get to know the woman and her daughter.

HG/MM

Hermione stretched and got off the couch. She looked around the room and saw her mother's boots and her purse hanging on the door. She got up and walked into the kitchen and began to fix a late breakfast. She saw the paperwork for her to sign for Professor McGonagall. She smiled at the thought of getting to know Minnie better.

Hermione sat a plate of eggs, bacon, toast and juice down on the table just as her mother walked into the kitchen. Jean kissed Hermione on the forehead and sat down at the table. They enjoyed a nice breakfast while Hermione told her about her first term at Hogwarts. Jean was very pleased that her daughter had made friends and was doing so well in school.

After breakfast Jean and Hermione signed the papers that were required for Hermione to have apprenticeship with Minnie. The papers were gone with a pop. Jean's eyes widen when they vanished from sight. Hermione giggled and told her that it must have had an automatic notification on the paperwork.

Hermione got up and washed up the breakfast dishes and went down the hall to take a shower. She knew that her mother had a girl day planned for an outing. She was so excited to spend time with her mother.

MM/HG

Jean and Hermione entered the salon for girl's day of hair and nails. The ladies sat down flipping through magazines. They pointed and laughed at the crazy hair styles in the book. The stylist called them back and they sat down next to each other.

Hermione decided on a trim and some blonde highlights for her curls. Jean smiled and nodded her head in agreement. Jean was going to get some lowlights in her hair to try something new. Hermione quickly agreed to her mother's choice.

After almost three hours in the salon they girls left with fresh new looks and headed for a nice lunch at a local sandwich and chip shop. The ladies ordered their sandwich enjoying a much-needed girl's day out. Something they missed greatly.

MM/HG

Hermione said by to her mother as she left for work. She shook her head still not liking the idea of her mother working at a bar. She slipped her wand into her jean's pocket. She grabbed a pinch of floo powder and called out "McGonagall Cottage," and was gone in a swirl of green flames.

Minerva exited the kitchen and chuckled at the young witch on her living room floor covered in black soot. She pulled out her wand and cleaned off Hermione and helped Hermione to her feet.

"Let me show you are the cottage so you know where everything is because this is going to be like your second home during the holiday. I have your room all fixed up for you." Minerva said with a smile happy that the holiday wouldn't be so lonely.

The cabin was small but very cute with a nice kitchen, living room, two bedrooms and two bathrooms with a large backyard. Hermione entered her bedroom and smiled. She fell in love with the room. The walls where wooden with exposed beams on the ceiling and a large bookshelf full of books from the floor to ceiling. A full four post wooden bed with a light purple comforter. A nice size dresser with a bedside table with a lamp. A small walk in closet near that was the door that lead to the nice bathroom that had the same exposed wooden beams.

"Minnie, I love it!" said Hermione happily and threw her arms around the witch's neck. "Thank you so much."

Minerva laughed and returned the hug. "Now, that you have seen everything let's get dinner started and we can tell me about your friends." Hermione nodded her head and they went to the kitchen to start dinner for two.

After a nice dinner Minerva sat down on the couch with a glass of wine. She took a sip of her white wine and smiled at Hermione who sat on the floor with a mug of hot chocolate.

"Who was your apprentice master?" asked Hermione and took a sip of her coco.

Minerva smiled, "Professor Dumbledore was my master. He was different in his way of teaching, but still brilliant."

"Wow. I've read that's he's extremely powerful wizard." said Hermione.

Minerva nodded her head and told her little bit about own apprenticeship and how it formed into a wonderful friendship after she had earned her mastership. Hermione smiled hoping that would happen to her and Minnie over time.

MM/HG

Hit the button and tell me what you think about the new chapter. I'll update soon with Remus and Jean's date!


	10. Girl's Day Out

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

Chapter Ten:

Girl's Day Out

The week at work went by smoothly with only one night that Vernon came in and hit on Jean. It took all Remus had not to attack the man that ran his hands down his mate's butt and thigh. He growled and walk way nearly biting a hole in his lip. He was happy that Sunday was here and his date with Jean was finally a reality. To say that he was a nervous wreck was an understate of the year.

After looking around in his beaten up clothes and robes he decided to go to a store and find a clearance rack and by himself a new outfit. He was able to buy new clothes for work and he had actually gained some more weight because he was eating regular meals. He was looking much better than he had when first started working at the night club. He was grateful that the main owner of the bar was a squirb and understood his fury problem. He worked with him around the full moon cycle.

Remus ate breakfast and he locked up his small cabin and left for a nearby store to get a new outfit for his date with Jean Granger, and he hoped things would go well for another date. Because if his smell was correct this muggle woman was his mate of all people. It meant that she knew about the magical world and or her daughter was a witch, and he prayed that they would learn to except him within time.

MM/HG

Jean sat on the couch with a thick book on animals of the magical world. She flipped to the back of book and found glowing amber eyes. She turned to the page about glowing amber eyes. She gasped at what it said, _Wolves and werewolves_. She shrugged her shoulders and began to read about the information about the creatures.

_A wolf travels in packs and live as a family unit. The wolf has the ability to transform at will no matter if it is full moon or not. But a werewolf only transforms during the moonshine. They have ability to blend in with regular humans. But there are signs you tell if one is a werewolf. The person might look tired, growl from time to time. They have strong smell and taste. They have the ability to move quickly. They had the sense to see in the dark and earing extremely well. _

_A werewolf just like each creature has a mate. If the mate is not found the werewolf and human will become sickly and take longer to recover from the effects of their transformations. It is rare for a werewolf not to find their mate, but if their mate is not found by their 30__th__ year of being a werewolf they will die. They will die of loneliness and a of broken heart. _

Jean flipped to the back of the book and found the information on mates. She turned to correct page of the information. She leaned forward and took a sip of her coffee before turning to the information. She scanned the page until she finds the werewolf mate.

_A mate is in a way for the werewolf a soul mate. The mate will show understanding and care for him in his animal and human form. The werewolf finds the mate it's the smell that leer to him or her that brings calm to the werewolf. The werewolf once finds their mate will mark them and be able to track them and tell if they are in trouble or safe. _

_If the werewolf is a male the mate will be his to protect. The male decides when a cub is to born and how many they wish to add to their pack, they are alfa in the family. _

_The mate of werewolf will seek protection from the male if the feel like they are in danger. The same will happen once the mate gives birth. It is animal instincts. If you are a mate to werewolf accept them both for, they will be one with their human. Love their animal and human. _

Jean sat the book down on the coffee table just as Hermione walked into the living room. She sat down next to mother. Jean kissed Hermione on the forehead. She got up to fix some breakfast for the two of them, and she knew she would have to floo call Minnie and then go out to find something for her date with Remus.

Jean walked into the kitchen and pulled out some waffles from the freezer. She grabbed so strawberries and sliced them in half. She cooked them an egg a piece. The egos popped from the toaster. She sat one on two plates. She put the scrambled eggs on the plates. She made hearts with the strawberries and with some cool whip on top. She sat the two plates on the table. Hermione ran into the kitchen. She flopped down at the table.

"Oh, thanks mom. It looks great." Hermione said grabbing her fork just a Jean sat a glass on the milk down on the table. She joined her daughter with her own breakfast and a cup of coffee.

"I have something to tell you. I hope you won't be mad at me." Jean said nervously.

Hermione took a bite of her waffle and frowned at the statement. "What is it Mom?"

Jean blushed at the thought of it all. "I have a date tonight. Do you think Minnie can watch you while I'm out?"

Hermione squealed with excitement and giggled at the thought. "Oh Mom, that's wonderful! I'll floo call Minnie after breakfast. We'll have another girl's day out. We'll get you ready for your date."

Jean shook her head at her daughter antics. "Fine. We'll have another girl's day with Minnie."

Hermione squealed with happiness. She dug into her breakfast. She finished quickly. She ran to get dressed for the day. She could floo call Minnie.

Hermione ran into the living room and made a small fire. She threw some floo powder into the fireplace. "Minerva McGonagall."

MM/HG

Minerva looked up from her morning edition of the Daily Prophet when she saw Hermione's head in the fireplace. She sat her paper down on the couch. She walked over to the fireplace.

"Hermione dear is everything all right?' asked Minerva in concern.

"Oh yes everything is great. Mom has a date tonight. We need to go get her ready. Do want to come on a girl's day out? Oh, Mom wants to know if you watch me for a while she's out?"

Minerva smiled. "Tell Jean it's yes to both. I'll be there in about 30 minutes."

"Oh yes! I can't believe it. Mom has never been on a date. I'll see you soon Minnie." Hermione said and her head disappeared for the fireplace.

Minerva chuckled at the young girl. She walked to her room to get dressed in her muggle clothes. She quickly got dressed in a pair of black pants and a red top. She grabbed her shawl, gloves and coat. She put her wand up her sleeve. She left her little cottage for the Granger's house.

MM/HG

Hermione's mouth dropped opened when she saw her transfiguration professor step out gracefully from the fireplace. She closed her mouth and shook her head. She sat down on the couch and put on her boots. She smiled when her mother walked into the living room.

"So, who's the man's name?" asked Minerva as she helped Hermione with her scarf.

"I met him at work, the new bus boy. Oh, right sorry. He's name is Remus Lupin." Jean told them as the exited the house and made their way to the car.

Minerva's eye widened in shock. She had wondered what happen to the young man, because she hadn't seen him since James and Lily funeral.

"Minnie, do you know Remus?" asked Jean as the trio got into the car. "Buckle up sweetheart." She told her daughter. Hermione nodded and snapped the belt.

"I taught him when he was younger. He's a wizard. I wondered what happened to the young man. I haven't seen him in years." Minerva told them as Jean drove down the road towards the shopping center.

Jean nodded her head. "That's fine. The wizarding thing doesn't trouble me at all. It's a big part of our lives now. Isn't that right Mya?" Hermione her head with a bright smile.

Jean parked the car in the lot. They walked into the decorated mall. Jean took off her coat and draped it over her arm. Hermione and Minerva did the same. They walked around the large building. It had been years since Minerva had entered a shopping mall. She was half blood she was use to being around muggle things. It had been years since she had anything new to wear.

"Maybe I sure update my wardrobe while I'm here." Minera told the ladies.

"We can help you pick things out." Jean said happily and led them to the clothing store.

Minerva shifted through the racks and grabbed some dress pants, jeans and a couple of skirts and tops. She nodded to herself and walked to the changing room. Hermione and Jean waited outside the ale.

"Come out Minnie. We want to vote on the outfits!" said Hermione with giggle.

"This is why I normally go shopping alone." Minerva said from behind the closed door. She stepped out of the changing station in a pair of fitted jeans and a red button up top.

"Wow, that's one is a yes!" said the ladies.

Minerva stepped back into the changing room. She come out in the checkered black and white pants with a white top. She told them that she got a black top too to change it up a bit.

"Love it." said Hermione. "Add that to the yes pile."

Minerva nodded her head and stepped back in and changed, and come out in a bad looking green dress. Hermione make a yuck face and told her no pile. Minerva smiled and nodded her head in agreement. She tried on a couple more out fits and they decided to get four pairs of pants, five tops and one long sleeve dress.

"That wasn't too bad." Minerva said. "Now, time to find you something for your date Jean."

Hermione walked over to the dresses. She shifted through them shaking her hand as slid them on the rack. She smiled when she found a simple long sleeve red velvet dress that had a v cut neckline.

"What do you think?" asked Hermione to Minnie.

"Very nice. Here try this on Jean." said Minerva and Hermione handed her mother the dress.

"That's very nice sweetheart." Jean said taking the dress and they walked to the changing room.

Jean stood in the changing room. She sat the red velvet dress to try on last. She knew that was one Hermione seemed to like the most. She tried on several dress and the result were a no or maybe to be tried on again.

"Now, the red one Mom!" said Hermione happily.

Jean slipped into the dress. It was long sleeve red velvet dress. It had a v cut in the front that didn't show off too much cleavage. She stepped out of the stall. Hermione and Minerva smiled and both agreed that was the dress for the date.

The trio walked over to the shoe department. Jean got her a pair of nude heels while Minerva grabbed her pair of black heels and nude heels. Hermione got her pair of good winter boots since hers where getting small.

After a nice lunch at the Mexican restaurant. Minerva and Jean ordered two small margaritas. Minnie told her a little bit more about Remus. Jean smiled and laughed at the stories. After lunch the ladies headed back to the Granger's home. Hermione wanted to help her mother get ready for her date. Minerva told them that Hermione could floo over once she left the house.

MM/HG

Hit the button and tell me what you think about the new chapter. I know I said it would be the date, but I thought it would be fun to have a day out. Next chapter is the date. Promise!


End file.
